Betameche's tradition
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: A year after saving the Minimoys by flooding Necropolis, Arthur is back to see his beloved princess. But to become her official husband he has yet to perform multiples ceremonies, making him one of the minimoy people. One of the protocols is very specific, but his good friend Betameche has accepted to help him through. Arthur/Betameche Rated M


After saving the Minimoys by returning to his human size and flooding Necropolis, Arthur has only one thing in his head: Seing her beautiful princess Selenia again. By sharing her first kiss Arthur had become her official husband, but to see her beloved wife again the poor boy had no choice than to wait a year.

When the day finally arrived, and with the help of his grandfather, Arthur went through the magical telescope and was welcomed by a huge celebration in his honor. After hours of dancing, eating and drinking amongst a crowd of Minimoys praising his victory a year ago, the party calmed down and Selenia took him apart so that they could spend a little time together. As they were getting away, Betameche didn't forget to remember them that they could now kiss as much as they wanted with a little wink, making Arthur blush and Selenia yell at him jokingly.

Even with this one out of the way, there were still numerous minimoy traditions that Arthur had to pass successfully. As Arthur was limited to only thirty six hours in his minimoy form, he would only go through the most important ones. He spent the morning with Selenia that guided him through three summer ceremonies, and when lunch came it was again a time of feast with many villagers.

At this point Selenia left to freshen herself up and Betameche took her place as guide. They went outside the village to celebrate a white flower that supposedly brought good luck, then they returned to the village and went to the royal palace. Betameche brought them to his room where he grabbed two wooden steps, one reaching Arthur's knee and the other barely thicker than his hand. "We're going to need those for the next event. It's in the room next door, on the right.

\- What is it about? Not another plant, please!

\- Don't worry, you're done with flowers … Well, for a moment at least. This next tradition is about our royal lineage, the one you're going to get into after all those ceremonies. Then you'll be part of the family!"

Betameche opened the door to let Arthur go through. But the boy stopped, surprised to find a room with nobody inside. It was filled with cushions, made of actual tissue instead of the leaves generally used by minimoys, but no one in sight to sit on them. "Hum … Beta you're sure it's here? There's no one.

\- Yeah yeah, it's here. There's no one because it's just me and you for this one. Traditionally it's supposed to be between the future husband and the bride's sisters, but there's only me and Selenia in the family so I ended up with the job.

\- Oh, OK. What do I need to do?

\- Stand here in the middle, I'll take care of the rest."

Arthur went to the designed position and watched Betameche set up. The minimoy put the bigger wooden step in front of Arthur, right at his feet, and let the smaller one apart. He returned to Arthur and climbed on the step, making him reach the same height as the taller boy and enabling him to look him face to face. "Yes, I need to cheat a little, said Betameche jokingly.

\- What is it? Do you need to look into my eyes to try to guess if I'm lying? I know that game, I played it with friends from my world.

\- No, it's so I can do this!" With these words Betameche grabbed the back of Arthur's head with both hands and pulled him for a kiss on the lips. Arthur's eyes widened and he became paralyzed by the surprise.

Betameche pushed his tongue through Arthur's closed lips and entered his mouth. This time Arthur pushed him back, breaking Betameche's loose grip, and took a step backward. He looked at the minimoy, still standing on his step, with a mix of confusion and angriness. "Beta what's wrong with you? You can't do that!

\- I'm not doing anything wrong. This is how this ceremony goes on. I'm just following the protocol.

\- The protocol is to kiss me?

\- Actually, yes! The point is to make sure you are good enough for the princess. Can we continue?

\- What? No! You're not even a girl!

\- Well …You need to learn if you want to please a real girl like Selenia.

\- Selenia … She likes it?

\- Of course! She's a girl, and girls like to be kissed. She's also the minimoys' Princess, so the tradition asks that the husband is checked, and if needed, taught the art of kissing.

\- I need to learn?

\- Well, I don't know yet! You didn't even let me test you.

\- But it's gross! Boys don't kiss. Couldn't you say that I passed, without doing it?

\- No, it's mandatory if you want to marry Selenia. No choice.

\- No choice?

\- Nope. Come here, I'll go fast." Arthur sighed, looking at Betameche with a little fear in his hazel eyes. "Alright … I guess."

He went back toward the smiling minimoy standing on the step. He closed his eyes, hoping to go through it fast like when he had to take a bitter medicine, and did all he could to resist running away. Betameche grabbed his head again and he made them join their lips, making Arthur frown from discomfort. Betameche made his tongue enter Arthur's mouth and immediately the boy opened his eyes wide under the alien feeling. Betameche explored the oral cavity, his tongue lingering on each round teeth individually, while looking in the eyes of Arthur who started to blush. A little bit of saliva dripped on Arthur's chin and marked the end of their kiss, each throwing their head back to retake their breath.

"OK, that was pretty bad, started Betameche with a little smile.

\- What? Really?

\- Of course! You did nothing at all.

\- But I can't! I don't like this.

\- Do you think I do? There are plenty of things I could be doing right now. What about my post-lunch nap? It's gone and done if you don't make any efforts!

\- But what should I do? I need to get better for Selenia!

\- You must! Firstly, close your eyes and imagine that I'm Selenia. Secondly, you need to copy everything that I do. Got it?

\- I'll … I'll try."

Arthur closed his eyes, filling his mind with pictures of Selenia, like the moment when they kissed for the first time. He still flinched when Betameche's lips meet his own. He felt the minimoy put his hands on the back of his shoulder this time, and he did the same with an apprehensive shiver. Suddenly Betameche's tongue took action and passed Arthur's closed lips. The boy had to forcefully close his eyelids to regain his calm, then sent his tongue forward to try to imitate the minimoy, who retracted his own to let him in. The boy was half disgusted and half amused by the slimy feeling, and strangely wanted to carry on further. He pushed his tongue deeper in the mouth of the minimoy, who was slightly nibbling on it with his flat teeth. Arthur was no longer imagining Selenia in his head, but was not thinking about Betameche either, just concentrated on the surreal moment.

Betameche brusquely lowered his hands until they rested on Arthur's buttocks. The boy gasped, but his upcoming protest was immediately muffled by Betameche who had planned the move to invade back his mouth. Arthur's trance-like state broke down and he was left confused for an instant. He remembered first that he had to imitate, so he placed his hands on Betameche's buttocks. But then, the invasive muscle filling his mouth reminded him of the person embraced in his arms. Arthur opened his eyes and tried to remove his head, but Betameche was determined and advanced his own as needed. The minimoy was watching the contradicted emotions on Arthur's face, his right hand coming back up to prevent the boy's head from fleeing. The eye contact made Arthur become quite reddish in color, and he felt as hot as he had stayed under the sun for an hour. Just as Arthur felt like his lungs were going to explode from the lack of fresh air, Betameche left hand went in between his thighs from behind and grabbed his genitals.

Arthur pushed him back with more strength and Betemache let him fell on the ground in a sitting position. The minimoy had only touched it for a second, but he had felt the half aroused penis under the clothes made of leaves. "Beta! yelled Arthur angrily, still with a head as much red as it could be.

\- Oh, maybe I forgot to tell you, but that's a part of the ceremony too.

\- Beta you're lying!

\- Not at all, the minimoys are very serious on getting heirs for the throne. I must check that you're able.

\- What do you mean, able to do what?

\- Ale to give children to Selenia, of course! I can guess that you've already got some ideas about how it works. Here, let me show you." With these words Betameche reached for his pants. At this moment Arthur noticed the bulge deforming the nether regions of the minimoys' shorts and let out a small gasp of surprise. Betameche removed the stick buttoning his blade of grass belt and lowered his shorts, his modest in size but hardened member pointing out towards Arthur. The white haired minimoy was speechless for the moment, so Betameche responded to his muted questions, hands on his hips.

"I'm hard. This is how you want to be when you're alone with Selenia in your bedroom. You're a smart kid, you already knew that right? Arthur nodded weakly. I need you to show me that you can be hard.

\- I can but … when I'm in my bed. Not here!

\- For the ceremony, you have to. Show me.

\- I can't if you're watching!

\- Let me try something, you won't have to do anything.

\- It won't work!

\- Don't move, stay on the ground." Betameche pulled up his short and jumped down from the wooden step. He kneeled down close to the lower part of Arthur's body, who was looking at him with a mix of fear and curiosity in his hazel eyes. Arthur's pants were made of three leaves, one for each leg and one in the middle covering the crotch area. Betameche detached the stick holding the grass belt and unfolded the crotch leaf, revealing Arthur's member that had returned to a flaccid state under the stress. The boy refused to look at Betameche, almost too embarassed to even breathe.

Betameche rose back up on his feet, but Arthur stayed sitting on the ground. He offered him a hand. "Come on, I know you want to learn about that!" It took a second but Arthur raised his hand weakly and Betameche pulled him up. "But ... Are you sure it's part of the tradition? Even between boys?

\- Yeah of course, everything is written in the books. I'll show them to you later.

\- Okay then … for Selenia.

\- Great! Now you stand up, and I'm going to check if you can get hard. Easy as that." Betameche grabbed the second wooden step, the smaller one, and put it at the feet of Arthur. Climbing on it, his head was now at the exact height of Arthur's genitals. "What's that for?" the boy asked. Betameche didn't take the time to answer and instead he engulfed both Arthur's flaccid member and balls in is mouth. The hot and wet contact made Arthur cry loudly from surprise and he tried to move back, but Betameche grabbed him firmly by the buttocks and pushed him back in his mouth. Betameche heard Arthur breath loudly as his small member started growing, until the boy's balls could no longer fit with it in Betameche's mouth. The minimoy kept the hardening member in his closed mouth and bobbed his head back and forth at an aggressive pace, until Arthur was fully hard, his size at least one third bigger than Betameche's. The minimoy let the member slip out and took a step down to look at it.

"Beta, why did you stop? Is there a problem?" asked Arthur with a hint of a disappointment in his voice. "No at all it's good, just following the protocol." Betameche stepped back up and cupped the boy's balls in his right hand, taking the base of the member with the other. "Now put your hands on my head." Ordered Betameche, and Arthur obeyed. "Now move my head, try it." Once again Arthur complied, eager to retrieve the feeling from an instant before. He entered Betameche's mouth, letting out a small squeak of pleasure. He wanted to fell that again, so he did it again, and again, his member piercing Betameche's closed lips while the minimoy was holding it aligned. Arthur felt that each time it was more pleasurable, so he accelerated until each thrust made him grunt. After a minute his whole body contracted at once and he felt an explosion of pleasure rocking him, repeating multiple times as a thick liquid was shooting out of his member and filled Betameche's mouth. Arthur fell on his knees, spreading a string of his sperm across Betameche's chest. The minimoy suddenly grabbed Arthur's head and kissed the boy deprived of his strength, his tongue pushing in a viscous mix of seed and saliva. Arthur gagged and tried to fight back, but it only added his own saliva to the mixture, forcing him to cough and spit it out on himself. After that he was totally out of energy, and Betameche laid him down on the ground.

The minimoy was a little bit out of breath after the treatment he endured, but his bulge was menacing to break through his tight shorts. "One last thing." He removed Arthur's grass belt, separating the pants in the three pieces it was made of, without protestations from Arthur who had not yet recovered. This way he was able to remove the two leg parts by sliding them down the boy's thin legs, and throwed them away. Betameche looked at the bottomless boy-turned-minimoy, and at the penis slowly softening while letting out small drops of white liquid. Betameche lifted up the tall legs, and held them in place with his right arm. Without any warning he quickly licked his index and inserted it inside Arthur's anus. The boy gasped and raised his head to see what was happening. "What are you doing!?" he asked, trying to wiggle his rear away. "Last examination!" responded Betameche, before adding a second finger and spreading them apart. "Ah!" cried Arthur. "Stop!" Betameche moved his fingers around; getting the boy to emit complaints until he hit a spot that made him froze and moan. "Your fingers ... It feels weird" Betameche pressed against the spot once more, watching Arthur's fists contract and his chest move as he breathed faster. And then once more, Arthur moaning through his closed mouth. "Good!" he congratulated Arthur as he removed his fingers, the boy's hole closing immediatly behind them. Arthur rose quickly in a sitting position and covered his privates with his hands.

Betameche removed his own belt and his hardened penis was once again in sight of Arthur. "Don't show me yours again!" He ordened, raising his arms in front of his eyes to mask the view. Betameche grabbed both his ankles and raised his legs upward, sending Arthu's upper body back against the ground. He knelt and made his penis brush against Arthur's balls, who shivered under the contact. "Stop, it tickles!" he complained before covering them with his hands. Betameche folded the tall legs over his shoulders and aligned his member, this time pressing the tip against Arthur's entrance. "Don't put your fingers in here again!" the boy said as he tried to crawl backward, but Betameche immediatly grabbed both his thighs and pushed himself half inside him, making Arthur squeak. "Don't! I'm not a girl!" exclaimed Arthur. Betameche stopped his progression. "It's just so you know what to do. You get it?" He then pushed himself inside totally, silencing Arthur by making him throw his head back and gasp for air. Betameche immediately started to go back and forth, overloading Arthur's brain with alien sensations.

He knew he wasn't going to held for long, so he stopped moving and brought his face closer to Arthur's as much as his height let him. "Look at me for a second." Arthur obeyed, eyes half open and breathing quickly. "Tell me what you feel." He brusquely thrust all the way and grunted loudly, as he released his semen inside Arthur in quick successive contractions. "It's … It's hot!" Arthur cried out loud. Betameche let his legs down and collapsed on Arthur's body. "Beta, move away from me!" The minimoy pulled out his member and let his seed drip around Arthur's genitals. The boy massaged his butt, feeling a bit of Betameche's seed coming out of his hole. "It better be over because I won't do anything else for this stupid tradition, exclaimed Arthur.

\- Which tradition? Oh! I mean yes it's done! Congratulations, you've passed it successfully. You're deemed worthy by the Minimoys to become officially the husband of Selenia." Betameche brought back the pieces of Arthur's pants and helped him to put them back on, his hand lingering on Arthur's genitals after they were covered again. "Beta!" complained Arthur. "Alright, alright." The minimoy lifted up his shorts too.

"One last thing" he said. "This tradition is one that must absolutely stay secret. You wouldn't want to tell Selenia that you had to learn to become a good kisser, right?" Arthur nodded. He didn't think that Selenia would appreciate the ceremony with her brother, knowing her temperament. Betameche pushed his confused body around the palace, before reaching another room. "OK, next one: A ceremony celebrating the raspberry harvest. Good luck, have fun!" Betameche pushed Arthur through the door and looked at the sticky stains all over the boy's pants as Arthur walked to his designated position. The minimoy laughed silently and ran away, not counting on spending the rest of the day celebrating plants. He had a room to clean, after all.


End file.
